


Call me Jonathan

by GalaxiiGirl



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Smut, Steady build??, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiiGirl/pseuds/GalaxiiGirl
Summary: You (reader) are a taskmaster for nurse Dorothy crane. You do what you can to help the people of London during the Spanish flu by delivering needed medical supplies. One night before the start of another journey, you have a run in with some trouble. This leads you to Pembrooke hospital, where you meet Doctor Jonathan Reid..
Relationships: Jonathan Reid/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Reid/Other(s), Jonathan Reid/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Pembrooke hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am your pre-reading apology!  
> All the stories I write are written on my phone notes and sometimes spelling errors slip through the cracks! With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!

As your vision peppers into a clear view, the strong scent of rain on cobblestone roads fill your nose. The stone is cool under your skin, and It’s earthy smell is pungent. the rain has pooled slightly under your cheek causing little specs of dirt and debris to cling to your skin. Your body feels limp against the freezing ground. You palm the cold slippery mineral under you and lift your torso mere inches from the road to examine your surroundings.

The last thing you remember is being held up in a dark alley in whitechapel by a few desperate bums with a raggedy knife. You vaguely remember asking how they could treat a lady as such in a sarcastic tone before being bludgeoned and passing out. 

With that thought your hands search frantically for a vile of anti-septic nurse crane had given you only to find that it was no where to be found. Gritting your teeth, your just thankfull to have made it out of that situation alive.

Nearby is a building bathed with faint light that catches in your vision and shatters off your blurry sight making you squint for a better view.

Your head is pounding. You look for a hint of your location, a sign maybe.  
When a dull sign catches your eyes they struggle to read the words through a foggy haze. You spot letters on a building in the distance. ‘Pembrooke hospital’ written precisely on a sign. You can’t remember how you got there, but the pounding in your head makes it nearly impossible to think and therefore you decide that you’ll seek treatment at this hospital in hopes that someone can explain where exactly you are.

Your legs nearly give out when you take to your feet. They wobble as you try to gain your balance, and you take a few uncoordinated steps forward until your within earshot of a nurse near the entry way.

“Help!!” You shout frantically, hoping and praying that your crackling voice can make it through the short distance between you two.  
You wave your arms drastically before it causes you to lose your balance and lands you face first in the same position you awoke in.

********

There’s something odd about the bright white lights in a hospital.  
You let out a small laugh remembering how you had asked aloud if this was the end and if you should walk into the light, and how a nurse tending to you reassured you that you were fine and that your eyes take a minute to adjust when waking up from a concussion.

“Wait I’m not next to infected patients am I??” You ask with urgency, darting frightened looks at a disfigured man in a gown and a pale woman with black hair who are conversing back and forth. The nurse doesn’t know wether to chuckle in amusement or to sigh at the heavy workload of patients that are infected and needing her assistance. 

“No dear your with other patients who are admitted due to other reasons than the influenza”

Your chest feels ten times lighter with relief. The nurse re-dresses the wound on your forehead with the speed of someone who has done this far to many times to count. Her fingers tremble a bit and she fights against her tremors and finishes the task.

“Are you alright?” You ask hesitant.  
“I suppose that’s something I should be asking you..” she seems a bit annoyed. Dark circles stain her eyes and you feel empathy for a tired and overworked nurse.  
“I’m sorry. Thank you for helping me.” When you say this the nurses lips curl into a thin smile. The lines at the corner of her lips suggest that this smile is forced, and it makes you uneasy.  
“Your welcome.”

When the nurse leaves your side you watch as the pale woman with black hair casually strolls about. She moves her hips back and forth with a purpose of gaining the attention of her male counterpart with facial scars. She spouts off about being an vampire and the disfigured man happily goes along with her nonsense. As if a vampire would so easily allow their cover to be blown.

A sudden thought hits you. The anti-septic medicine that you had stolen from you earlier. Panic would’ve hit you had you not thought up a plan b. Search the hospital, grab it and head out as soon as possible without raising suspicion.

When you stand to you feet you notice how odd it is that the hospital floors are not as cold as you expected them to be.  
You should probably ask before you explore the hospital but boredom naws at your wondering mind and you figure if those patients can do it, why not you? 

Wearing nothing but a loose hospital gown and bare feet you head off around the hospital to explore it. The nurses don’t seem to pay any attention, rather they were to occupied in tending to more needing patients to fight you to stay put. you doubted they had even noticed you in the first place.

The hospital was surprisingly empty inside, only a few patients scattered here and there. From the window you could see dull green tents with many patients inside. 

‘That must be where the influenza patients are being held’ you think to yourself. You blow on an old cobweb near inches from your face and the dust catches the moonlight and reflects it as it cascades down.

When you notice the stairs, you have a slight suspicion that your not allowed to go up, but curiosity tingles beneath your skin and you check your surrounds with a slight twist of the head left and right. You can over hear a nurse speaking to another one, scolding her.

“Nurse Hawkins I suppose you think your sour attitude doesn’t affect your work but I assure you it does”

Ah nurse Hawkins must have been the name of the woman who handled your wound earlier, the one whose smile causes the hair on your neck to raise up. She seemed to be in an unpleasant mood earlier.

You silently creep up the stairs, a soft squeak escapes from under the bare skin of your foot making contact with the glossy wood.

The second floor is more deserted. You can hear chitter chatter emitting from a room in the middle of the floor, and pure silence from a hallway to the right. You decide to sneak off in that direction for a better chance of retrieving materials.


	2. A firm grip

The smell of ammonia stings your nose when you enter what appears to be an operating room.

You search through glass cabinets and metal draws until you search proves to be unfruitful. You find quinine , some glass vials, and a few loose screws that weren’t worth your time.

Deep foot steps ring through the quiet hallway and cause you to duck behind a hospital gurney. Crouched down on the balls off your feet you dare not even peek until the echo of a door closing brings you peace.

Though when you peek up you see a tall man donned in a fitting suit with blood shot eyes and pale blue iris’s. His strong jawline is hidden by a dark course beard and your voice catches in your throat when you try to usher an explanation.

“I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself” says the man, voice deep but soft and subtle. It reminded you of warm honey you’d whisk away in a morning tea. With the way he eyes you, you wonder if he’s drinking you down.

“Dr. Jonathan Reid. How are you feeling dear?” He tips his head ever so slightly when he ushers his name, and takes your hand into his own. His fingers are cold and steal the heat from your skin. You can’t remember the last time any decent looking man was kind to you, never mind an upperclassman.

For some reason his good looks and charming personality steal the words from your mouth and you can’t bare to look at him any longer. 

“ I’m okay.” You say, though you can feel your heart beating against your rib cage and your brain can’t make sense of how your strong will had caved within seconds of decent hospitality. You curse your womenhood and stand to your feet properly with a light hue of pink parading your embarrassment across your face.

“If your feeling Ill surely you can feel free to tell me. I have your health in my best interest.” Sincerity oozes from his tone and you can’t help but give off a nervous laugh. 

“I’m quite alright..”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, miss..?”  
You respond with your name.  
“What exactly are you looking for?”  
You drum fingers against the gurney infront of you and realize that the more time goes on the more Dr.reid catches onto the silence.

“I’m just exploring..still feel a little delirious from my head injury..” a shit excuse but one that the doctor doesn’t question. You think he already knows the truth so you pray he lets you off easy.

“Shall I take a look?” He gestures towards the gauze and you give a half hearted shrug.  
“Your the professional..” you say with a hint of sarcasm, your usually defense mechanism when speaking with a stranger. You curse yourself for being so cold but the doctor chooses to ignore it and instead puts his focus on the cut on your head.

With the bandage removed, Dr.reid places his palm against your forehead and leans in close to inspect the gash. You can feel his warm breath on your cheek and it causes you to shiver. Silence stains the operating room until you swear you can hear a faint sniff.

You jump back in surprise and lean against a metal table near the gurney. It’s weak metal bends under your weight causing the whole tray to topple over with you. an unused scalpel leaves a gash in your flesh on its way down and your open palm bleeds against the white linoleum. You grip the wound with all your might.

Dr.reid takes no time to scoop you up with a gentle grasp. He guides you to the gurney with little effort and presses a clean rag into the wound. You try to jerk your hand back in pain but he holds your wrist steady with a firm clasp. 

A gasp escapes your lips, and Dr.reid catches your eye.  
“I’ll be gentle..” he says, though his clutch on your wrist begged to differ.  
Reluctantly you allow the doctor to inspect your hand. He pauses for a bit before he cleans it. Dr. Reid steadies the rag around the tip of his finger and cleans the blood around the wound in order to get a better view on it. He lets out a warm chuckle and you meet his gaze.  
“Just a simple cut, not to deep. Your a fortunate one”  
You focus on the slight curl of his lips, a crooked smile with a rather sharp canine tooth exposed. Something about it causes you to shudder.

He bandages your cut diligently and clears his throat.  
“How is your head?”  
“It hurts a little..” you lie, hoping to avoid further confrontation. Dr.Reid nods.  
“The stitching looks perfect. I expect you may experience dizziness and headaches as you do have an concussion, so rest will be in your best interest ..” he says lowly, guiding you onto your feet, as a sudden waive of fatigue makes your lids heavy. You find yourself leaning your weight into the doctors grip. he guides you effortlessly back to your bed. You feel..strange.  
Before you can even speak a word, slumber takes you away, and Dr.Reid’s image is burned into your mind.


	3. An untamed urge

The night sky was an endless void sprinkled with stars and anomalies beyond our understanding.  
You study one star in particular, remembering fond memories of your childhood, a time long before the plague.

The hospital was unusually quiet tonight. There had been quite a few deaths over the last two days, and you think it must have lightened the load of work for the nurses and doctors, because you haven’t seen as many around. 

You think freely about Dr. reid and his hospitality. Until your thoughts take you to his physical features, the hard line of his jaw and his smooth voice. You shuffle your legs unnervingly and bite your lower lip. Temptation burns in your mind about the mysterious doctor. 

You had seen Dr. Reid a few times since your run in, and everytime he greeted you with that crooked smile. He’d hold a small conversation with you, making you wonder if he was so personal with every patient.  
It would always end with him assessing your wounds, his gentle guided hand left behind a needing sensation in its wake. You wanted so badly to feel that ice cold contact for just a moment. But why?

More importantly you were still in need of an anti-septic and you doubted nurse crane would be pleased if you returned to her in need of another, as supplies had already been at its lowest.

With little security, you saunter around the hospital as you like. Empty hospital beds make you a little sad, as you’d been hopeful at the beginning that the plague wouldent be to devastating. But now...you see with clear eyes that this has only just begun.

As you walk around checking empty medical cabinets near abandoned beds, you over hear a conversation..

“All I’m saying is that we need to pick and choose who we are giving medicine to. We can’t keep wasting supplies on patients who we know are going to die!”

An angry doctor spouting off about lack of medical supplies makes you feel uneasy about sneaking around trying to get exactly that.  
When modern medicine isn’t enough and pharmaceuticals are fleeting, the doctor is right.

Your heart pings when you realize that your search may be futile. If you found the medicine, and you were able to give it to the family that requested it, realistically would it even help them?

Nurse crane would tell you it’s worth a shot, and you swear you can almost hear her voice. that’s enough to re-lite the fire in your belly.  
you slither your way over to the steps and make your way up to the second floor.

The second floor was quiet. No sounds escaped from The center room this time which made it harder to gauge your level of getting caught.

You duck down the long hallway again as the third floor only had one door and it seemed like an option to save for last.  
Bypassing the operating room, you jiggle a few door handles and see that the only one open is the one at the end of the hallway.

You open it slowly, expecting to get caught immediately, but no one stops you as you enter.  
It looks like a big office, two big wooden desks lined against the wall with an table in the center designed for note taking and storage for medical books. a little nook off to the side that housed a bed and side table in it gave you an idea that a doctor may be sleeping in this room.

you assume that this hallway must be filled with rooms like this and that this particular one just happened to be unlocked. Lucky you.

You close the door behind you and start your snooping at the working desk. The wood looks polished and atop the desk Your eyes loom over small trinkets, gadgets and gears ranging in various sizes.  
Your foot path leads you to another desk, but this one with medical notes scribbled on old papers and formulas that made your brain itch. A few empty vials were spilled over the surface and you nibble your bottom lip in thought. You could search your next option, the third floor. But even searching this room was high risk.

So you think to yourself  
‘One of these notes may have an answer your looking for.’ Your pretty sure one of these notes had a formula that was labeled ‘sedative’ and another ‘tonic’.  
So maybe there was another that had some ingredients for an anti-septic and that could at least help you create a new one, possibly even multiple ones.  
Give a man a fish and he’ll eat for a day, Teach a man to fish and he’ll eat for a week.

As you shuffle through the paperwork you can’t help but feel like your being..watched?

“Need help finding what your looking for?” Dr. Reid’s sultry voice rings through your being causing you to jump in surprise, you fall back against his stiff chest, his lips so close to your ear you can feel His beard hairs tickling against your cheek. Your breath catches in your throat. You try to gulp but your mouth is painfully dry.

When Dr.Reid grabs your wrist his palm completely engulfs it. His grip is gentle but firm, as always. He twists your hand slightly to look over the paper in your grasp.  
“Sedative??” His voice waivers as if he knows this isn’t what your looking for.  
“D-Dr.Reid..” you manage to say, the doctor still steady in your ear and making your heart quiver in your chest. 

“I have a feeling you weren’t looking for me?”  
“I guess finding you would just be an added pleasure..” you breathe out in a barely audible whisper. unconsciously the paper between your fingers slips out of your grip and onto the table like a weighted feather. Dr.Reid guides your hand up to his lips and places a tame kiss against your wrist.  
You resist the urge to melt into the man behind you. His presence crumbles your usual guarded spirit.  
“Milady, your sneaking around an awfully lot..would you like to explain?”

Knowing the jig is up, you let out a soft sigh and drop your head. “Yes. I can explain..” you turn on your heels to face the doctor but his ghastly appearance sends you back against the table, books clattering against the wood at the impact. You look down to your slimy wrist seeing the stained kiss on your skin.

Blood stained the neckline of his suit and your sight followed the trail up his red tinted throat to his still glistening lips. Blood matted down his beard and made it look dirty and unkempt. The red veins in his eyes were lesser and relieved.

“Doctor..” choking down saliva, you clutch desperately at the desk behind you searching for anything to defend yourself against Dr.Reid’s unexplainable appearance. When your fingers stumble upon a long metal  
Instrument, you glance down and notice the blood smeared kiss mark on your wrist.

“I suppose it’s hard to trust me when I look like this..but I’ve trusted you enough to let you explain yourself and I hope that you’ll do the same for me..” he peers over the scalpel in your fingers. A brief moment of silence washes over the two of you before you decide to release the tool.

“I lost a bottle of anti-septic before I came here..” you start, keeping a watchful eye over the doctor. He seems amused at how still you’ve become around him. You have a feeling that he couldave taken you down without a fight, but you don’t drop your guard.

“And your trying to find a replacement?” He asks, his eyes never wandering from your gaze. You nod your head speechless.

“Why are you covered in blood..” you ask in return, looking for his part of the unspoken bargain between you two.

“Im afraid that I had an urge I could no longer control...” he speaks, taking his thumb and rolling over his wet lips, then gliding it against his tongue in a devilish manner. “ though easier said than done, you need not fear milady..”

The word vampire burns in the back of your throat. As if it wasent clear before it was certainly clear now that the delusional woman two beds away from you who claimed to be a vampire was far from one. You would scream but you know better than anyone that your life would be over before you could even manage to spit it out.

“Dr.Reid..your...how can you serve the people as a monster..” harsh words roll off your tongue faster than you can catch them. Expecting worse from the man before you, he merely chuckles. 

“ milady, how do you think you made it from  
White chapel to the feet of the hospital.”  
Your eyes widen in shock. You hadent thought of that.  
“What do you mean..”  
“I’m the one that found you lieing in the streets. I apologize for not bringing you inside, but I was suffering from my own wounds and didn’t want to raise suspicion toward myself.”

“Why..” you question, watching him close the space between you two makes your heart rage against your ribs and his palm graces your cheek with an unwavering kindness.

“I’m not sure..I see something in you that I’ve seen in a younger version of myself..”  
“You know nothing of who I am”  
“I know enough..” he says “Who do you think nurse crane gets her supplies from.”  
You open your mouth as if to say something then pause.

“I’m the one supplying nurse crane with medical supplies. She speaks often of her courier. Though she never spoke of your name I can recognize the insignia on the vial you dropped as my own” Dr. Reid produces the vial from his coat pocket. It’s untouched and still filled with the anti-septic. He tips it upside down to reveal a thin black signature at the bottom of the vial. 

You look it over and snort in disbelief.  
“Why would you sign them?”  
“Force of habit I suppose.”  
“Or a way to track them” you say on an observation. He chuckles again, a crooked grin peeking through his kinky bloodied beard. Though the perception of Dr.Reid was terrifying, it also was oddly alluring. standing in the presence of this great predator left you feeling high off of adrenaline.  
“Your very smart. Beautiful as well” His gaze follows your lips, you can feel his fingers grazing against your chin leaving a gritty trail of blood behind in its wake. As you wipe it off with the back of your knuckles you wonder if you can trust the creature before you.

“Dr.Reid..”  
“Please, call me Jonathan..” Dr.Reid leans in close, inhaling through his nostrils slowly. As he draws in a breath you can see his shoulders lock back before relaxing with the exhale.  
“Jonathan..” the name taste strange and new on your tongue “ how shall we go forward?..” you say with a nervous laugh.  
Jonathan presses the anti-septic into your palm. You curl your fingers around the glass and look back to the blood soaked man.  
“ It seems we’re on the same team. I am in your favor milady. I will help you whenever your..in need..” he uttered the last words with a haze in his eyes.


	4. Getting to know you

You shimmy into the clothes you arrived in with a new comfort. Who knew old clothes could bring such joy? A black skirt that ended just above the ankle and a button up long sleeve t-shirt fit snug against your body, but left enough modesty for the current era.

Patting the folds out of your skirt you slick your hair back into a sleek bun and exit the private room you were guided into to change and you feel oddly refreshed.  
The vial Dr.Reid returned to you was tucked tightly into the hip of your skirt and you thanked a nurse on your way out for the hospitality.

“If you feel any symptoms please feel free to return” the older woman offered. 

You make your way out of the hospital and to the cobblestone streets. You need to make your way to east end docks, so that you can deliver the anti-septic to a newly homeless family that Mr.Hampton had asked of you.

You knew very little of how to get there, as most of your time was spent running around whitechapel , but you were a determined woman and a innovative one at that.

You believe that if you take a boat, you may make it there, though your not even sure you’ve ever heard of a boat going there. 

You find yourself standing on the stone edge before the river near the wharf, looking into the glistening water that was reflecting off of the setting sun. Every passerby seems unapproachable, and the night looms around you before you even know it.

You sigh and think of how useless you’ve become after a few days stay in the hospital. Your mind felt cloudy. Worse case scenario you could head back to the hospital and ask for directions from the staff, though you felt tremendously embarrassed at the thought that you’ve spent a few hours figuring out your sense of direction.

Hell, right now If there were someone nearby you would ask them for a guidance, but the location had become docile and quiet.  
A boat in the water caught your attention as it moved slightly with the small tide pulled by the moon. 

“Milady..” spoke that familiar voice. You flinch but only slightly as youve become more accustomed to Dr.Reid showing up from thin air.

There stood the tall man, Donning a new black suit with a crisp clean white shirt, buttoned all the way up to his Adam’s Apple and a distinctive red tie. You admire the way his broad shoulders fill out the ironed material.

Unconsciously you dust yourself off and hold your chin high before you greet him.  
“Doctor...Jonathan..” you say clearing your throat. You always seemed awfully parched around the gentleman. 

His lips curled up into that fulfilling smirk that made you want to lick it away. Something about a well dressed man has always been a turn on and oh what dirty thoughts, but truthful ones swam through your head.

“Are you lost?” He asks, though it sounds more like he already knows. There’s a bitter sweetness that oozes from him when he knows he’s right and you can’t decide how to take it.

You can’t help but notice he’s eerily still, not even needing to shift his weight when standing up straight, unlike you. You lean more to your left leg securing your posture before giving off a nervous giggle.  
“Is it obvious?”  
“Painfully so..”  
he so cocky.

you want to say stubbornly that you’ll figure it out yourself, that you don’t need a mans help. 

“I need directions to the east end docks. I have business with a family stationed at the night asylum and I’m not sure where to begin..”  
The doctor rubs his chin with his finger in thought, before retorting to you.  
“It seems we’re heading in the same direction. Shall I offer myself as your guide?” Dr.Reid steps closer to you and offers his arm out to you to grab. You fight your stubbornness and take his forearm around your own and tuck it against yourself. You swear you can feel his eyes looking over you in satisfaction.  
“I’m in your hands..” you say a bit bitterly. 

The two of you make your way along the River side, chatting lightly about your backgrounds to fill the time.  
You find out that Dr.Reid has just recently returned to London and that everything he once knew is now different.  
You let him know that you two are birds of a feather, and that you’ve just recently come out to London with an old partner.

“Why London?”  
“He used to work for a company that had him travel to make new connections and business opportunities.”  
“Interesting. What kind of company?”  
“He never told me..”

There’s a pause in the conversation, you take this time to breathe in the cool air and admire the soft echoing clicks of your laced up black boots making contact with the hard stone beneath it.  
Dr.Reid moves gracefully by your side, always keeping in step with your stride. You unknowingly cling against him as you stroll together but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“What caused you two to go separate ways?”  
“We had different views. Got into a lot of arguments. In the end he wanted to return to America..” you say softly, a hint of hurt in your heart from past love.  
“And you didn’t?”  
“I wanted to stay and help once I saw the effects of the plague”  
“Why not return to America and help there?”  
“he left early for work one morning, that day i had thoughts of leaving right behind him but..” you find yourself caught up in a shattering discomfort. For a second you swear it hurts to breathe.  
“..I found old love letters written to a woman in the city and decided I have nothing to return too.”

Dr.Reid rubs your forearm with his free hand, a luxury of comfort that you haven’t had in a while. It brings a stillness over you and for a moment you relish in the gentlemen’s grip.  
“I’m truly sorry for your hardships Milady. I respect your choices to help us despite it all..”

The moon hits the water at just the right angle. You study it’s reflective image as a welcomed distraction from the steady conversation.  
You break away from yourself for a bit and ask the doctor a little more about himself. He tells you that he hasn’t been able to face his mother since his transition. He speaks of a recently lost loved one, and he mentions that your strong will reminds him fondly of his late sister Mary..

When the two of your near your destination, you notice that the gates into the east end are guarded by a few men with guns and clubs. Dr.Reid hushes you and brings you behind some nearby debris and barrels.

“What the hell..” you exclaim, confused on why a bunch of random men have collected at this entrance.  
“Those are the guard of priwen. They dont fancy my kind, and I can say the feeling is mutual” his tone comes out agitated but well reserved at the same time. You wonder how he manages to remain so formal at a time like this.  
“I’m assuming they’re checking who comes and goes into the districts..”  
“That would be correct..” he whispered through slightly parted lips.

though a short body of water created enough distance between you and the men, the furrow in his eyebrows told you he wanted to take no chance at getting caught. Dr.Reid steadied himself into a standing position. With little effort he pulled you close to him and within the blink of an eye you two erupted into a thin evaporating cloud of smoke.  
feeling dizzy and disoriented , the doctor gathered you close and allowed you to steady yourself against his chest. You were now a few feet inside of the gate engulfed in the darkness of the tunnel, with faint voices carrying down the channel.

When you searched the mans face for an answer, he simply raised a finger to his lips to hush you as he guided you forward down the abyss.


	5. The Turquoise Turtle

Though this city was much different from whitechapel the streets of the district were undeniably similar to all the surrounding cities. Most people were hidden away in their homes, or even long gone from their old residences. Others thrived in the dark environment, or had nothing to lose. 

You stick close to Dr.Reid. You regret letting go of him while you walked through the connecting tunnel, thinking that you no longer needed to be coddled and protected, however the unfamiliar town caused anxiety to weld beneath your bones and you doubted it would end anytime soon.

Dr.Reid seems distracted, which is highly unlike his usual self. He looks as if he’s thinking, with his thick eyebrows knitted down and his eyes glancing around.

“ dusk is approaching soon. Milady, allow me to set you up in a nearby hotel for the night.”  
Your suspicion is correct. He mustave been worried about the oncoming of the rising sun.

The turquoise turtle pub was lit up in an enticing way. It drew the people of the city, and its visitors, towards the center of the town.  
it was an odd beacon of hope and safety in a time of despair.

You can’t remember the last time you had been at a bar, never mind the last time you had indulge in drinking liquor.

When you approach the bar owner, you notice the tavern itself is empty, except for a waitress cleaning the same few tables over and over again and a drunkard drowning his sorrows in whiskey. 

The doctor tips his head to greet the bar owner.  
“Hello Tom. How are you faring these days ?”  
The business man was settled in his spot and speaks to the doctor in a familiar way.  
“I’m well, as well as one can be during a time like this. Can I help you out Dr.Reid?”  
“I’d like One room for tonight if possible”  
The bar tender shoots a look your way. You feel like your being examined under a scope.  
“Never pegged you the type to keep a young lady company”  
“ ah, this is-“ he introduces you by name.  
You don’t remember it ever sounding so good when spoken aloud, but now it rings in your ears and oddly makes you feel real.  
“I’m seeing this young lady to her destination. As a gentleman should..” he added roughly, appearing insulted that Tom would think less of him as a man.

Tom hands over the key with a grumbled apology and ushers Dr.Reid in the direction to the room above with the slight wave of his hand. He turns his attention to you for a moment but seems too intimidated to say anything or make any further presumption.

The room was rather spacious and though it was welcoming It made you miss the comfort of your own home.  
You thank the bar owner before he closes the door behind you two. The click of the door closing makes it painfully obvious that it is now just you and Dr.Reid in the room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this far!  
> I’ve been sitting on this story for a few months now.  
> When vampyr came out as a ps4-plus free game I was obsessed with playing it, and quickly fell Inlove with Dr.Reid, so much so that I began this fic!  
> it’s been a while since I posted my first fic, it was well received and made me feel ready to post more stories for others to enjoy!  
> With that said, chapter six is nearly complete, and I hope to post it soon!


	6. Oncoming dawn

The silence between you two isn’t awkward, which is surprising. When your eyes meet the doctors pale blue irises the string of tension feels so tight that it pulls on your throat. You admire how his coat hugs his brooding shoulders, and how the dull light catches in his squared jaw. A desire to grace his bearded chin causes a chill to shoot through your nervous system making you shiver. You wonder for a moment what it would feel like to have him bite your neck. 

“Milady..” the doctors voice echos in your ears. He observes your peculiar stance and the absent look on your face. You think you might choke on your words but you manage to mumble out a faint sentence.  
“If you ever need blood..I can-“ you speak without filtering your thoughts and your voice hitches.  
This catches the doctor by surprise. He uneasily shifts his weight for the first time and you stumble out an excuse.  
“-as a thank you..doctor I’m..so thankfull and I feel responsible..”

Dr.Reid emits a low growl. Fear mixes with excitement and bubbles in your belly as he approaches you.   
Near inches from you he takes your hands in his and squeezes them gingerly. Your chest is pounding and goose bumps prickle on your skin.  
“do not feel responsible for my own well being..”  
“I don’t..well I do but..” you can’t find the right explanation, or rather, one that doesn’t expose your sick thoughts of being ravished by the creature before you. This is a man with unexplainable power and control. You wonder if he’s the one pulling you in but you don’t feel like your being beckoned by an unknown force. Though you doubt it would be obvious if you were.  
In fact the doctors jagged and angered expression feels as if he’s angry that you’ve even offered yourself as a snack.

When you can’t meet his eyes any longer and the blood rushes to your face creating a hue across your cheeks, his expression softens to one of a sultry kind of look. He cocks an eyebrow up, a crooked smirk spreading like wildfire across his lips. He chuckles,making you feel exposed.  
“My darling, your speaking as if you want it?”  
“Is it wrong to be curious” you whisper, nibbling at your bottom lip with a sinful desire.

Thick but gentle fingers make contact with the underside of your chin, they trace along to the length of your neck and over a pulsating vein.   
You imagine that he found it with ease due to being a doctor, though you wonder if it was a natural predatory reaction. His glance follows the movement of muscle in your throat as you gulp down what little saliva is left in your mouth.   
When Dr.Reid’s palm is clenched around your throat and his fingers rest around the girth of it, he presses his lips against your ear.  
“I’m not usually swayed with ease but darling.. ever since I laid eyes on you...it’s not been effortless..”  
“Jonathan..” you barely utter his name, your hand locks around his thick wrist but you don’t try to tug his arm away, oddly you crave more of the rougher side of Dr.Reid.

his lips brush against yours, creating a tension so tight that your will bends so far you can feel it breaking. A needing sensation in your womanhood builds as His tongue glides against your botttom lip and a heavy exhale departs your mouth. Skillfully Dr.Reid slips his wet tongue in at this opportunity and let’s it collide against yours. He now rests his fingers along your jaw holding your chin firmly in a delicate grip. He uses his grasp to to control your intake of the kiss and pulls you back when your grip on his wrist weakens.

As you try to get ahold of yourself, You can hear the mans sharp intake of breathe. The doctor turns your head ever so slightly and sucks demandingly at the pulsing vein on your neck. Your panting like mad, wanting nothing more than to be devoured and taken.   
You can feel the sharpness of the doctors fangs pressing against your wet and slippery skin. You want him to sink his canines into your begging flesh, but the doctor pulls back and try’s to compose himself with a long drawn out breathe.  
Dr.Reid looks at you as if he’s a starving hound and you are an irresistible cut of meat.

“Jonathan..” you say without hesitation , the name still new and unfamiliar against your tastebuds. When you try to meet his lips with yours once again there’s a visible strain in the doctors posture, this time he meets your lips with a tame peck.

Dawn threatens to arrive soon as the night sky meets the morning sky with a light purple. The doctor keeps a watchful eye out of the window while he brings you into an embrace. His arms are heavy and comforting and they suck you into his chest. Inside his ribs not a sound could be heard from his still beating heart.

When Dr.Reid release you, he waste no time. He gracefully makes his way to the door and looks back at you with a wanting gaze.  
“ I apologize Milady. know I must go only because the sun forebodes me to stay.”


	7. One hand washes the other

The sun is agonizingly bright in the sky.  
When did the setting sun become the start of a new day for you?

The streets of the city are less busy than they are at night. The sea water leaves the scent of salt in every breath.

With anti-septic held tight in the waistband of your skirt, you make way to the night asylum, using a scribbled down note to guide you made from the directions of Tom, the pub owner.  
You remember the look in his face as it was rather memorable. It looked as if he was completely and utterly confused by what your motive for being in the city was, or why you were accompanied by the doctor.

That’s how you like it. You need not be predictable in order to move when needed.

When you arrive the doors are closed. You peek through murky windows and see a few people on cots talking amongst themselves. You knock on the window to catch their attention but instead of looking in your direction they continue their conversation.

Frustrated you knock harder, but to no avail. The people don’t even give you a second of your time. As stubborn as you are you keep rapping on the window until the door beside you opens with a clang.

“My apologies..” Sean Hampton answered with a thick accent. He was a sight for sore eyes, and avoided meeting the sunlight outside of the door. He hid in the shadow of his shelter and beckoned for you to come in.  
“I’m afraid we’ve had a lot of trouble around here lately. I’ve advised them not to open the door to new strangers, I fear lately we have had to deal with the wet boot boys and their needless violence”  
Ah yes the wet boot boys. though you’ve never had to encounter them you’ve been strongly encouraged to avoid them by nurse crane.

“It’s quite alright. May I speak to you privately?” You ask, the wondering eye of many watching you walk beside the sad saint make you uneasy, and you rather keep your identity as a medicine carrier a secret.  
“Ofcourse..”

****

Sean’s quarters smell foul, they stink of rotten meat and small fruit flies are nestled in corners that have clutter in them. He offers you a seat at his table but you politely decline when you see decaying food atop it.  
“How have you been Mr.Hampton?” You ask, moving around a few loose papers and fixing a small amount of uncleanliness on the table to make room for the medicine. You untuck it quickly and place it there in plain sight.  
“I’ve been better. Truth be told we are running low on food and high on sickness. I pray that god show us the way..” the way that Sean saunters around the room makes you uneasy. There is a small alter at which he stops and brings his hands together in prayer. It makes you extremely uncomfortable but you wear a smile on your face regardless.

“I have the anti-septic you’ve requested. We’re not sure it will help with the patient in this condition but we hope that it adds time to his life so that we may further be of assistance when we regain more supplies..”

Sean smiles strangely when he looks to you. He approaches you with a slow walk and takes your hands in his and presses money into it. His touch feels disgusting and you try not to show your own revolt.  
“Milady, you are a blessing sent from beyond. I don’t have much but maybe this will be of some usefulness..”   
“I appreciate it, though payment isn’t necessary..”  
he releases your hand and clears his throat.  
“No, but I believe that one hand washes the other, and you cannot take without giving..”


	8. Empty Streets

You admire the way the waves catch the moonlight and reflect it in the movement. Beauty has no boundaries.

you decide to travel at night so that you can be in whitechapel by tomorrow. As much as you wanted to wait for Dr.Reid to return, you had started to think of how distracted youve become since you been around him, and how a head start may get you back into the swing of things. The tavern lights behind you leave a sense of fleeting security.

You travel down the familiar channel, the quietness leaving goosebumps prickled on the back of your neck. You were never this nervous to travel alone before you were hurt, but that doesnt stop you.   
Though you don’t condone stealing, in your boot is a knife from the dinner you ordered at the pub. It was dull when you used it, but you had managed to sharpen it up. You thank your mother’s teachings for the survival skill.

When you reach the end of the tunnel you notice the backs of the men guarding the entrance. One really tall man with no hair and a heavy set body. The other two much shorter, one with his hair tied back, a scar engraved under his eye. the other with shorter, more scruffier hair and rolled up sleeves revealing his hairy arms. They speak among themselves in a casual manner. When you’ve thought your options through, you decide that the only way to get through is to get there attention and give them a reasonable excuse as to why you, a female, are traveling alone at this time of night.   
Without much hesitation you jiggle the gate to get the attention of the guards.

They nearly jump out of their skin when they realize that there’s someone there.  
“What the hell do you want?!” The tall one grumbles. His face is gritty, a worn out shadow of stubble grazes his chin and cheeks.  
“I’d like to pass through” you say delicately.  
The men laugh a hardy laugh, and it’s Irritates your soul.  
“You looking to die broad?” Says the one with the ponytail. You hate his crooked teeth, and the way he sneers around you but you giggle, and it throws them off gaurd.  
“I have no intentions of getting harmed but I’m aware of the possibility.”  
“What’s your business??”  
“I’m on my way to see my father. He’s gravely Ill and im afraid that if I wait too long he may pass before I get a chance to see him..”  
“Wait until the morning..” the talk man grunts at you.   
“I just told you that he’s very sick and doesn’t have much longer. If I make my way through now I’ll be there long before the morning and-“  
“ are ya deaf? We said you ain’t passing through..”   
His tone of voice is bitter and aggressive but your not surprised. Instead you go to your next plan.

you hold back a swear and instead, conjur up what you can to cry on command. When tears weld In your eyes, you turn from the jury slightly and begin to weep  
“ oh father..will you ever forgive me..”  
Your cry’s echo in the tunnel, sullen and sad.  
The men look at each other as if to figure out what to do before one groans and opens the gate.  
“Get outta here, and don’t be crying if a creature eats the flesh from your bones!” Shouts the tall one.  
“Oh thank you!!” You about your gratitude with a tear stained face.  
“Yeah yeah..” they huddle to the side and allow you through, and you smirk in victory, which causes the men to mutter amongst themselves.

The streets are complete empty, except for the few guards that are placed here and there throughout the city streets. They look at you questionably but they don’t bother to stop you. 

You keep a decent pace, you know that there are plenty of dangers out there and you’d prefer to avoid them as much as possible.

You duck down a dark alley to cut across the longer route to the gate that leads to the cemetery of whitechappel.

In a dumpster nearby you hear rattling and pause, stun by fear of the unknown. You crouch down a bit and hesitantly hover your hand over your boot, ready to unsheathe your knife is necessary.  
When a big rat rattles from behind the can you jump back to avoid its scattering path across the alley and into a cracked hole in the wall.


	9. Scum like you

When you arrive at the cemetery gates you sigh In relief. Now you’d just have to cut through and make your way to nurse Dorothy’s safe house. As soon as you arrive you’d probably be heading out to your next mission.  
There was little rest, but it gave you a fulfilling purpose.

The cemetery gate is ajar, from a previous person who might’ve entered. You squeeze in and try to stay quiet, as you’d hate to make up another story to any prying gentlemen who deem your travel unneeded.

About half way through the winding cemetery roads, near a curve in the trail, you hear a strange sound.  
The sound of growls and snarls and a grotesque ripping make your stomach churn. When you peek around the bend of headstones and hills you see two people hovering over a dead body, mangling the fat from its bones and devouring it in such a way you become paralyzed by fear. Your breathing hitches in your throat.

When you feel two arms pull you from your waist. Your scream rips into the air alerting the two ravenous creatures to your presences.

You kick your legs as hard as you can, your feet leaving treads in the mud as your dragged back. You try to wrangle yourself free from the grasp but it grips tighter around you.   
you can hear your capture laughing at your feeble attempts at escaping.  
“Fresh meat, and in such a pretty package.” 

The two creatures drenched in blood show their crooked and jagged teeth. Their skin is mutated and morphed and scarred, and much to your chagrin they cackle along with the creature that has you pinned to him.  
“Should we play with our food?..” one suggests, making your skin crawl at the thought of being touched by a creature with their ghastly appearance.

For a moment you accept that you may not be able to fight this one out. But when the creatures grip on you loosens just slightly you reach for the knife in your boot and stab him right in the kneecap, just below the bone and jerk the knife up at an angle to dislodge his knee. It sends him tripping backwards.  
Not leaving any chances you pull the knife out and run for you ever loving life past the two creatures infront of you.

You manage to slip between them, and you head right into a catacomb, dodging thick cobwebs and avoiding chipped away stairs. In the distance you can hear the faint snarling of the creatures.

You bite your lip when you reach the end, and press your back against the statue of mother Mary looking down across the chutes of coffins in the walls.   
You think how ironic it is that mother Mary will be watching you die in vain.  
the creatures catch up in no time, and the closer they come, the more you realize you have no choice but you raise your knife as a last defense.  
You ready your stance, your plan to stab one in the eyes and try to fight off the other with what little strength and energy you have left. 

Fear sinks into your heart when a dark shadow appears in the distance, as you know you cannot fight off all three.   
Even thinking you could fight off two was a stretch.

“What would old Bridget have to say about this..” booms a familiar voice. It’s Dr.Reid, and he’s slowly approaches the end of the catacombs. They step aside for him, giving him a sense of respect. Your brain cannot fathom how exactly the doctor is speaking to these monsters without a fight.  
“Doctor...we were just standing up for ourselves..”  
Lies, you want to tell from the bottom of your lungs. But the mangled expression on the doctors face tells you that he doesn’t believe them one bit.

“An explanation is not needed, as I am not stupid enough to fall for your asinine lies.” He bellows, his voice filling the tomb. He reaches an arm out to you as if to beckon you forward to him. You shoot a look back and forth at the animalistic men before you run into the doctors arms, embracing him and taking in his sense of security. Your breathe is fast and shallow, as fear continues to pump through your veins.

Dr.Reid pulls you close to his torso and nestles his lips against your ear. “My darling, are you alright?..”   
you nod into his chest. You feel weak and helpless, but most of all You feel lucky.  
“Consider yourself fortunate that I am in the presence of a lady, scum like you do not deserve the lowlife that you are living..” he spits at them, turning you with him to exit the catacombs. You stay pinned to him as the creatures behind you grumble and hover behind.

When you exit the tomb, Dr.Reid leads you with urgency towards the exit of the cemetery. You want to speak to him, say anything at all but his whole body language screams anger and frustration. So for now, you stay hushed beside him.


	10. I don’t trust anyone

Whitechapel is a welcoming sight, despite the dreary look of the city. The normal few are out.

Benjamin is arguing with his son, Albert, and as usual he’s as drunk as ever.  
You feel for the boy, as he desperately clings into the idea of leaving this place and starting anew.

When Albert sees you walk by with Dr.Reid, he stops speaking to his father and turns to you.  
When he calls out your name you wave at him, but feel the slight tug of the doctor against your arm. Alberts face twists into one of confusion, and you can see that he’s about to ask the doctor what his deal is.  
you dismiss Albert with a smile.

“Let’s catch up later..” you tell him, and tip your head when passing his father. “Benjamin..” you greet the other. The drunk grumbling your name gives you a tipsy wave.

Dr.Reid is seething with a rage that you can’t understand. You think he’s mad at you, but your not exactly sure why.  
Maybe he’s mad that you didn’t wait for his return to the turquoise turtle, however he didn’t tell you that he would be back and you don’t owe the man an explanation, despite your short moment of intimacy the other night.  
You two walk together in silence, and before you realize it your just outside of Dorothy cranes make shift medical facility.

You knock on the house door, and Darius petrescu opens the door. He smiles at you fondly, and beckons you in.  
Once inside the doctor let’s you go only after Darius gives him an eyeful look.  
“Darius, my journey was a success.” You say happily.  
“Good job. Dorothea Will be happy to hear” he says, placing his hat on the table and taking a seat beside it. The chair creaks when he sits, and he eyes the doctor before letting out a heavy sigh.  
“Hello Dr.Reid..” he greets him wearily.  
“Hello..” Dr.Reid meets his greeting out of politeness but his anger is wavering in his tone.  
You break the tension by speaking.  
“I’ll be on my way to see her. Let me know if you need anything”

In the back is the nurse’s makeshift shelter. You open the door and look around at the sick lieing in bed, all silent and sleeping.  
You feel relief, as there had been patients before hand that have moaned in pain, cried out and suffered in a horrific way.

Upstairs you hear clinking of bottles. You follow the stairs up, thankful to see that the operating table is clear, and that nurse crane is working at her station.  
“Nurse crane..” you greet her, letting her know that you’ve arrived back safely.  
“Hello dear. Has the medicine arrived safely?”  
“Yes.”  
Nurse crane wavers before speaking to the doctor. “Doctor Reid. Is everything okay? I did not expect to see you until tomorrow..”  
“Ah, everything is fine. I’ve accompanied your carrier halfway to make sure she arrived safely..”  
Nurse crane eyes the doctor and remains silent for a bit.  
You clear your throat at the awkward silence.  
“I was roughed up a bit on the start of the delivery, and ended up at the hospital. Doctor Reid helped me to the east end doctors and we ran into each other on the way here..” you explain, unsure if the nurse would be upset with you, as the way she looked over the doctor was skeptical.  
“Well I thank you. Dr. Reid, if you’ll excuse us id like to speak with..” she says your name “and then we can discuss our business..”  
Your heart skips a beat as the doctor places a hand on your back.  
“Milady..” He says, all too kindly. It makes your skin prickle and you fight a shiver when he eyes you before heading downstairs.

“My dear..are you seriously hurt?” The nurse rushes to your side and examines you.  
“I’m okay. Minor injuries.” You insist, but she sits you down on the table when she notices the stitches on your head. You had completely forgotten about them, as you had quite a few other things on the mind.  
“It looks healed. I’ll remove these for you.”  
Dorothy picks up a pair of sharp medical shears and tweezers and begins to work steadily at the stitches.  
“Your a brilliant girl..but I warn you not to trust that man..”  
“I know nurse crane..I don’t trust anyone..”  
“Good girl..”  
You chest feels tight, like your being wrapped in a rope. If the nurse knew that a day ago you would’ve succumbed to the doctor she might want to hide you away in a safe place.

Nurse crane snips away the threads and pats your head clean with a peroxide mixture.  
She cleans off her instruments and then shows you a small box filled with multiple vials. The liquid swirls inside of the glass.  
“Can you deliver this to the west end? “  
“I’m at your service..” you offer. She smiles and sets the box aside for tomorrow.  
“That’s my girl. get some rest, tomorrow I will need you to head out as soon as possible”

You thank the nurse for removing your stitches and head downstairs. There the doctor is standing, so perfectly still it hurts. His eyes follow you down each step and you can’t decide if you should avoid him or speak to him.  
He steps forward to go meet with the nurse and only speaks to you in the short few seconds you pass each other.  
“Tomorrow, meet me at pembrooke so that I can speak to you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait!  
> I’ve been sitting on these chapters, trying to relight my fire! After a long hiatus, I’ve returned, ready to give back after all your wonderful comments and praise!  
> Thank you!!


	11. Icy Blue Daggers

You sleep restlessly on a cot in a spare room at nurse cranes shelter.   
It’s hard for your biological clock to make the switch over to sleeping during the day and being awake at night.  
Though you suppose it has less to do with the time difference and more to do with the fact that your brain never rests, and that you never sleep very long as your always on the move.

Nurse crane is tending to her patients when you exit the room. You maneuver through   
The big area of beds and side tables.  
“Aw my dear, how did you sleep?”  
“Good” you lie, never wanting to come off as ungrateful for a place to rest.

Nurse Dorothy stops and checks the temperature of a nearby patient with the back of her hand. The patient wheezes and gasps desperately for air, but remains sleeping. She wipes her hands clean on a wet towel that hangs on the edge of the bed and turns to you.  
“Still feverish. I fear it may be a really bad case of pneumonia “ she lets out an exasperated sigh.  
“Doctor Reid was suppose to be working on a new batch of medicine for me but he’s afraid to raise suspicion by taking any of the hospitals supplies to do so...” she vents aloud, her shoulders heavy with burden.  
“Anyway..” she continues “my dear I need you to deliver this to a man and his mother. She’s suffering from a grave illness and this medicine is to simply ease her pain so that she may pass in peace.”   
Nurse crane hands you the box once again. You look it over. It’s a medium built box, and when you opened it you noticed that the place where the vials once were, now set a velvet overlay with a few envelopes atop. You assumed this was to deter anyone should they happen to get a glimpse inside.  
you could not discreetly tuck this within your waist band like the other times you had delivered, so you were a bigger target carrying this around.  
“I apologize for the bulkiness of this item, I had no other way to disguise it so I used an old letterbox of mine. I’ve written false notes inside, they hold no meaning other than to hopefully protect what’s under the velvet bottom.”  
“It’s alright. I shall do my best to travel without catching any prying eyes.”

****

Before you head out to the east end, you decide that going and speaking to the doctor would hold a better outcome than being caught avoiding him. 

When you approach the hospital you notice how strange it looks from a different perspective.  
Pembrooke has an eerie glow about it, and something about it makes you feel like there are many secrets hidden within it.

Your not even sure how you would walk in and request to speak to the doctor, but you brace yourself for the unknown and walk into the hospital with a fake smile painted on your lips.

When you approach the front desk you notice the older nurse who discharged you. She’s looking over paperwork, mumbling to herself about a few things.  
“Hello..” you greet her. She peers up at you through her circle framed glasses.  
“Hello..How can I help you?”  
“I’m here with speak to Dr.Reid..”  
She checks through a file briefly before speaking.  
“On what business is this? I haven’t heard anything about an appointment of some sort?”

Right. It wouldn’t make sense for you to ask to speak to a doctor there unless you had a reason . And you don’t think it would be a good idea to tell her that he’s requested you as it might raise suspicion.

“I was wondering if he could look over my wound?”  
She looks you over and notices your forehead, bare of stitches. She also catches a glance at your letterbox.  
“Ah yes The young women with a concussion, though I don’t remember you returning to get your stitches removed?”  
“Oh yes..I attempted it myself..” you lie through your teeth.  
Immediately, She gives you a look of disbelief.  
“Well you seem to be very skilled..I’ll reach out and see if he’s available. “

When she leaves the desk and heads up the stairs, you peer around the hospital. It seems fuller than before yet there were barely any staff around.

When the nurse arrives back with Doctor Reid in tow, his eyes swallow you. He looks at you with icy blue eyes that dagger through your being. 

The nurse seems aggravated, she’s speaking loudly and when she sits back at the front desk she looks back to her paperwork.  
“There aren’t any available spaces for you to check her out Dr.Reid.”  
“If she shows no symptoms I can accommodate her in my study.”  
The nurse stops in her tracks and looks up to the doctor with a disgusted look. Dr.Reid shows no emotion other than a distinguished look of concern.  
“Would you prefer I examine her here, at the front desk?”  
“Well..no..”  
“Then what other choice do I have nurse branagan?”  
She pauses and then nods thoughtfully.  
“I suppose your right..” she says exasperated.


End file.
